


Alive

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Bottom Eren, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Top Levi, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 22:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14199150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: After the war ended, Levi and Eren explore their feelings (and their bodies).





	Alive

It was finally over.

As Levi sat at his desk he still couldn’t quite believe that they had won the war against the titans and defeated the Marley. He was remembering the last moments of the fight and the journey back home where everybody displayed different emotions on their faces: some were happy that the nightmare was over, others were mourning the loss of a fellow comrade and others were still shocked or terrified after living the war on their skin. Levi sat with Hanje discussing the plans for the future, not only of Paradis but also of their own lives. They still didn’t know what would happen to the Survey Corps now that the war against the titans had ended. He saw Eren quietly talk to Armin and Mikasa, his face was a mask of steel but sometimes he would let a smile appear on his lips at hearing what his friends told him. 

As soon as they landed, Historia was the first to congratulate them for defeating the enemy and finally discovering the truth, allowing the rest of the people to hope for a better life outside the walls without living every day in fear. 

The Queen had then thrown a party to celebrate the victory; her palace was decorated with thousands of lights and flowers; the banners of Paradis were hung on the walls and there was delicious food everywhere. Right in the middle of the room there was a giant dance floor surrounded by people holding different musical instruments. 

At the party Levi was sat at a table with Hanje, Eren, Mikasa and Armin. Without much surprise Hanje was quite tipsy, while the others didn’t drink almost anything. Eren’s face was still unreadable and he remained silent for most of the night. 

“What’s wrong, Eren?” Levi had asked once they were left alone. 

“Nothing,” Eren had replied continuing to look at the people dancing. 

Levi could imagine how the young man felt, having lived for months with the people he then had killed couldn’t have been easy for Eren and he was still trying to understand if he did the right thing. 

Everybody was on high spirits that night, happy that they had provided a better future for the people around them and also because they could finally live freely. 

Levi knew this was just the beginning considering that now Paradis was able to negotiate with all the rest of the countries and that they still needed to find a permanent cure to inject the remaining titans with, but for now he was content to celebrate with his companions. 

A week later, Levi was recalling all of this while he went through the stacks of paper that were on his desk. Even if they weren’t fighting anymore he still had to file everything that happened on the last mission: names, events and losses. 

The following day he and all the high commands of the Survey Corps had to meet with Historia and her council to go through all those dossiers and decide the fate of the division. 

It was late at night and Levi assumed everybody was asleep by now, so he was surprised when he heard someone knock on the door. 

“Come in,” he said. 

The door opened, and he saw Eren holding a tray with a teapot and two mugs. 

“I thought we could have tea together as in the old times,” the brunet said smiling softly. 

“Thank you, Eren,” Levi replied. “Come, sit.” 

Eren put the tray on the desk and sat in front of Levi. The two of them used to have tea together often when neither of them could sleep and during those nights Levi had got to know Eren better. At the beginning it was mostly Eren who did all the talk, he told Levi about his dreams, his fears and he often asked him for some sort of comfort when he was feeling down. Levi was always honest with him, he never modified the truth because he knew that that was what Eren needed to find his way again. Levi became a sort of support for Eren, the boy gave a great value to his opinion and Levi couldn’t deny that Eren wasn’t just some random soldier for him anymore. 

That’s why now Levi wanted to know what was going through Eren’s mind and, as the young man poured them a cup of tea, he patiently waited for him to say something, even if he already knew what Eren wanted to talk about. 

They sat in silence for a while, Eren was just staring at the cup between his hands, mind obviously somewhere else. 

“Do you think that what we did was right, Captain?” he asked suddenly. 

“We freed the island from the titans and we discovered the truth about our world, I think we did what was right,” Levi replied and put his cup on the table. 

“That’s not what I mean,” Eren retorted. “We killed innocent people.” His eyes portrayed all the anguish he was feeling inside. 

“I know, Eren, and that’s something we’ll have to live with for the rest of our lives, but you can’t forget that we also saved innocent people and we gave them hope for a better future where more innocent people won’t die because of the titans.” 

“I still see their faces whenever I close my eyes,” Eren said putting his hands on his face and muffling a sob. 

Levi stood up from his chair and sat in the one next to Eren. 

“I’m sorry, Captain,” the young man apologised. “I knew what I had to do when I left Paradis, but I still can’t accept that because of me innocent people died. All I ever wanted was to exterminate the titans and save humanity, but in the process, I became someone I never wanted to be.” 

“I’m sorry that it always had to be you, Eren,” Levi replied putting a hand on the brunet’s shoulder. “I know we put a lot of pressure on you from the beginning and it hasn’t been easy for you, but you have to understand that we did what we thought was best for humanity.” 

“I understand, and I have always been happy to be able to help the cause, but this time is harder than usual,” Eren replied looking at Levi. “After all is settled I think I will leave the headquarters to order my thoughts and find out what I want to do now.” 

“Do what you think is best for you, Eren,” Levi retorted, knowing that this time he couldn’t tell Eren what to do. 

They drank their tea in silence; Levi was still sat next to Eren and now that he was looking closely at him he could see that the young man had cut his brown hair more neatly and was starting to regain the weight he had lost during the mission. 

Eren put his unfinished cup on the desk again and turned to face Levi, hands fidgeting nervously on his lap. 

“Tonight, I didn’t come here just to talk about the war,” he started, shifting on his chair. “A lot of things have changed during these years in the Survey Corps, I have done and seen things that will probably hunt me for the rest of my life, but there is one thing that never changed.” Eren was now looking at Levi in the eyes, gently smiling at him. “I love you, Levi. I have been in love with you probably since before joining the Survey Corps and for as much as the world around me was changing my feelings never faltered; in fact, I think that getting to know you has only deepened them.” 

Levi had always known that Eren felt something more than simple respect or friendship towards him, but he had decided to ignore it. He had seen people going crazy and losing all motivation when their lover died during an expedition and in most cases they had ended up dead as well. Levi sympathised with them, he knew what it meant to lose someone you love and that’s why he had decided that it was better to live without that sort of attachment to anyone. There had been times when he had wanted to give in, to lean on someone and share his burdens with them, but he had always been strict with himself. 

However, when Eren came by he let his guard down without even realising it. Almost unconsciously he had got to know the boy always a little bit better, Eren had been able to sneak into his heart and when he had realised it Levi had been shocked. 

It happened a year before the last expedition. During a mission in a forest outside the walls, as they were flying from tree to tree, a titan appeared and caught Eren between his hands. The titan was swiftly killed and Eren was quick to heal his wounds, but in that moment, Levi realised that he wasn’t ready to lose the boy. It wasn’t the first time that he saw Eren in danger but this time something inside him clicked and he understood that he cared about the younger man more that he even knew. From that day on he tried to put some distance between him and Eren, but it was too late to go back to when Eren was just another of his subordinates. 

Levi never thought that Eren would confess to him, the young man had become better at hiding his feeling and Levi had thought that his crush on him was over. Knowing that had also helped him to pretend that his own feelings weren’t there. 

Eren was now looking at him, his face was the calmest it had been since he came back from Marley, it was as if he had just removed a weight from his heart. 

“I love you too, Eren,” Levi said tenderly, putting his hand on Eren’s and lacing their fingers. 

Eren smiled widely and his smile spread to his eyes as well creating little wrinkles around the corners of his eyes that Levi thought were beautiful. 

Eren bit his bottom lip and then leaned on the chair to kiss Levi. 

The older man gave in to the kiss while his heart was beating a million miles an hour. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had felt like this, it was a mixture of happiness, love and fear. Their kiss wasn’t heated or rushed, it was a simple meeting of the lips, but it conveyed the feelings that had been trapped inside their hearts for years. 

Eren broke the kiss, cheeks flushed and a determined look in his eyes. He kissed Levi’s neck up to his ear and whispered: 

“I want you to fuck me, Levi.” 

Levi’s breath caught in his throat and he looked at Eren only to see reassurance and confidence reflected in his eyes. 

He kissed Eren again, this time with more passion, swiping his tongue along the brunet’s bottom lip. Eren opened his mouth, inviting the older man in, but Levi stood up and led him to his quarters, never letting go of his hand. 

Eren sat on the bed and Levi let a hand run through his brown hair. He tugged at it lightly, tilting Eren’s head back and leaving the boy’s lips parted. 

Eren looked at him expectantly and Levi kissed him, pushing his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He couldn’t deny that he had dreamed about this more than he was willing to admit, and the reality was way better than his fantasies. He explored Eren’s mouth, licking and sucking before Eren was chasing him into his own mouth. 

Continuing to kiss Eren, Levi sat on the brunet’s lap with his legs on both sides of his waist and his arms around his shoulders. Eren grabbed his ass and squeezed, pulling their bodies even closer. 

Levi broke the kiss and swiped his thumb over Eren’s lower lips to wipe away the saliva remained there. 

“Are you sure you want to do this, Eren?” he asked looking at the brunet in his eyes. 

“Yes,” the young man responded and kissed him on the cheek. 

Levi pushed Eren down on the bed and undressed him slowly, leaving kisses everywhere on his skin, until Eren was only in his underwear. He looked at him as if he was the most precious thing in the world. 

“You’re so beautiful I could look at you all day,” Levi said with a smile on his lips. 

Eren blushed and mumbled something Levi couldn’t understand before adverting his gaze and looking at the wall. 

“Look at me, Eren,” the older man asked, holding Eren’s chin and gently turning his head. “I love you.” 

Now the brunet was fully flushing, and Levi recognised the younger Eren that always blushed whenever Levi talked to him. 

The older man bent down to kiss the boy on the chest and made his way up to his ear, leaving red marks on his skin. 

“I love you, Eren,” he whispered. 

The brunet sat up and hugged him tightly. 

“I love you, Levi,” he muttered next the older man’s ear. 

Levi’s heart was thumping in his chest; he felt like the luckiest man on earth to be loved by this wonderful man. 

He kissed Eren again, running a hand through his long hair while the other traveled down the brunet’s body until it reached the waistband of his underwear. He palmed Eren’s erection through the fabric of his clothes and smiled against the boy’s lips when he heard him moan. 

Levi stood up from the bed and rummaged through his night table to take the oil he kept there. He went back to where Eren was, pushing him down. He quickly removed his own clothes, remaining only in his underwear, then he positioned himself between Eren’s legs. 

He removed the boy’s underwear and saw that Eren was already completely hard. He stroked the boy’s erection, slicking the pre-cum over his whole length. 

As he took Eren’s cock into his mouth, the boy moaned louder, and the sound went straight to Levi’s own erection. He licked and sucked until he could feel Eren’s cock against his throat, pre-cum sticking to the insides of his mouth. 

“L-Levi…,” Eren whimpered, pulling Levi’s hair. “If you keep going like this… I-I will come soon.” 

Levi released the brunet’s cock and took the vial from where it was on the bed. He poured the oil on his hand and, after rubbing it between his fingers, he prodded Eren’s entrance. When he inserted the first digit he felt Eren’s muscles tighten around him. 

“Relax, Eren,” he said, drawing circles with his free hand on the boy’s waist. 

When he was sure Eren was ready he started to move his finger. Eren was still moaning and writhing underneath him and Levi couldn’t get enough of the view. He kissed the brunet, drinking every moan that wanted to escape his lips. 

“Levi…. Ah… I’m ready. P-please,” Eren begged him after he inserted the third finger. 

“Be patient,” Levi said, leaving a trail of kisses down the brunet’s neck while moving his fingers. 

When he deemed Eren ready Levi removed his fingers from the boy’s entrance and coated his cock with the oil. He then took the brunet onto his lap and aligned himself. After a moment of confusion, Eren started to lower himself on Levi’s cock, moaning and panting right next to the older man’s ear. The raven haired kissed him and caressed his back gently whenever Eren stopped moving to get used to the intrusion. 

When Levi was completely inside he forced himself to stay still, letting Eren set the pace. He kissed the brunet on the cheeks and on the lips, holding his waist. After a while Eren slowly started to move, moaning night next to Levi’s ear and calling his name. 

“You feel so good,” Levi said breathing heavily and thrusting upwards to meet Eren’s pace. 

“Levi…” Eren moaned again biting the older man’s ear. 

All Levi could think about was Eren, his mind was fixed on making him feel as good as he was feeling. 

With the next thrust Levi changed his angle to find Eren’s prostate and after a few more movements he knew he had found it when the younger man screamed his name even louder. 

Levi grabbed Eren’s cock and stoked it in rhythm with his thrusts while sucking and biting his neck, leaving red marks on the boy’s skin. It didn’t take long before Eren was coming in his hand and that was enough to make Levi go over the edge. 

Eren collapsed on him and Levi gently laid him down on the mattress, removing himself from him. He went to the bathroom and when he came back he saw the young man looking at him with a tender smile. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked as he approached him. 

Eren nodded, exhausted, and let Levi clean him. 

When he was finished Levi joined the brunet on the bed and held him in his arms. They remained silent for a while, warming each other up and enjoying the feeling of skin on skin. 

“If I went away would you come with me?” Eren asked breaking the silence. 

“Where would you go?” Levi questioned. 

“I’m still not sure, but I want to go somewhere quiet, without a lot of people around, maybe near the ocean. I think it would be nice to wake up everyday to the sound of the waves crashing on the rocks, smelling the fresh air, looking at the sea.” Eren replied with his eyes closed and a smile on his lips as if he was picturing the whole scenario in his mind. 

“It sounds nice,” Levi said. 

“We could swim in the ocean, fish, walk on the beach, do what people normally do when they don’t have to save humanity anymore.” Eren was now looking at Levi and the older man could almost see the whole picture in his eyes. 

He kissed Eren and then said: 

“I would love to,” a gentle smile showing on his lips. 

Eren pulled him closer and hid his face in the crook of Levi’s neck, letting his tears fall on Levi’s sink. 

“I’m so happy right now Levi,” he said between sobs. “I always thought that I was going to die out there, but now it’s all finally over.” Eren was holding Levi so tight that it was almost painful. “I love you, Levi.” 

The raven haired took Eren’s face between his hands and kissed his eyes, drinking away the tears that were still falling. 

“I love you too, Eren,” he said. “I’m so glad neither of us died.” 

Eren smiled and kissed him hard on the lips, trying to convey all his feelings into that one single gesture. 

When their kiss broke, Levi pulled the covers over them and, holding each other, they fell asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
